


i should be over all the butterflies

by hickeyziall (scentedziall)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Businessman!Niall, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Restaurant!AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uni AU, hotel!au, just niall and zayn making me want to die basically, lirry are bros, literally all fluff, pining!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedziall/pseuds/hickeyziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall would say he knows his own face pretty well. He’s seen himself grow from the crooked-toothed, ruddy-cheeked youngster he once was to his slimmer, more masculine face of the present. </p><p>But Zayn’s face was a whole other story, because back in Uni he was already ridiculously attractive, and it was unfair and rude and honestly, who looks that good all the time? Apparently his ex does, because he’s here, and Niall graduated 6 years ago and hasn’t seen that beautiful face of his since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i should be over all the butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiqhties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/gifts).



> “Zayn and Niall dated for all three years of university - but broke up when it transpired that Zayn was moving to London, and Niall to Newcastle (Or two places in the UK a far distance from each other.) Long distance just wasn't an option for them.  
> Now, six years on, Niall owns a very successful little guest house and restaurant - that he runs along with his best friends: the head chef, Harry Styles and Liam Payne, who does all the numbers. (Side lirry would be great.) Niall has his life sorted out.  
> He definitely doesn't think about Zayn anymore, and he definitely doesn't imagine the two of them bumping into each other again.  
> So he's certainly surprised when Zayn books a room in his inn for him and his 'friend', Louis Tomlinson.”
> 
> Notes: i’m assuming by “and his ‘friend’, Louis” you meant friend with benefits? also, I changed up the bit where Niall sees the booking for Zayn, I felt it worked a little better. so here you go. In this AU Zayn and Niall are about 26/27 years old, assuming they graduated at 21. P.S. eiqhties, your fics are amazing and I am massively in awe of you, so I hope this does your prompt justice. with love ~  
> (title from Paramore's Still Into You)

Niall didn’t like to toot his own horn or anything, but he would say he’s been pretty successful since school. He survived his secondary education, got accepted into the good Uni his father had his sights set on, and went on to open his own little Bed and Breakfast. He managed it all over 6 long years and it’s not the most prestigious establishment in the charming city of Newcastle, but he’s poured blood, sweat, and tears into his business and he’s got the right to feel a little proud.

He opened up _The Evergreen Guest House and Restaurant_ with a couple close friends from his University days: Harry, his head chef, and Liam, official numbers man. Niall was a lot of things, but he wouldn’t call himself the boss. _It’s more of a three-way arrangement_ , as Harry would so eloquently put it.

Harry had been ecstatic at the idea of opening their own restaurant, immediately bursting into various interior décor ideas and which plates to order to match the fancy cutlery set he saw on Pinterest. Liam was elated at the career opportunity, being the Economics major he was, and agreed so long as Harry wasn’t in charge of decorating the place.

As a team, they weren’t a _complete_ disaster, which is stunning enough in itself, but their place had been on the map for a while and they’d gotten a steady stream of tourists and holiday-goers and whatnot coming through their doors each month.

\--

The most surprising part of all this is that they’ve never gotten a complaint, not once. That’s why it’s kind of a Big Deal when one afternoon, a dish gets sent back from room service with a claim that the shrimp was barely cooked and the salad was ‘mediocre’, of all things.

Niall had been on the floor that evening, taking some orders and chatting with the customers at the bar. He had gone back into the kitchen when he noticed less orders making their way out into the dining room.

The offending dish was sat on a room service tray, looking ominous and maybe, perhaps a little overdressed. Harry stood above it, arms tightly crossed and face frozen in disbelief, with Liam next to him examining the food. Niall’s stomach dropped.

“Harry, bro?” Niall mused, carefully playful, “What’s the matter, then?”

“Customer says the food’s shit. ‘Worst service he’s ever seen’, apparently.” Harry seemed defeated, and Niall wasn’t having that.

Not in his restaurant.

“So what? You know you’re a 5-star chef, Harold. Make him a new one. Use the fancy purple lettuce that Gemma likes.” He coaxed, standing in front of his friend and lowering his crossed arms gently. He knew how to handle a disgruntled Harry.

“No, Niall, it’s more than just that—“

“ _Hush_ , my dear Harold, let’s go to the kitchen and get those orders ou—“ He interrupted, cradling Harry’s arm and walking him away from the failed seafood platter.

“He’s gonna report us to the FDA, Niall!” Liam cried, talking over Niall and helping Harry out of his grasp. “He has connections and he says he’ll shut us down. He insulted us.” Niall looks as if he’d seen a ghost, his face paling as he realizes the depth of the situation at hand.

“Well- I- Who cooked that? Was it you, or someone else?”

“We had cooking students in today. I think it was that shorter girl, the one with the pink hai-“

“There we go! An excuse. Perfect.” Niall clapped his hands together; “I’ll just make my way to this shmuck’s room and sweet-talk him out of this whole FDA business, yeah? Yeah.” Liam reached for his wrist to stop him and tell him how much of a horrible idea that is, but Niall was already gone, snatching up the receipt on his way out into the elevator bay.

He then recalls that the elevator is being serviced, and is currently out of order.

\--

Niall storms his way up the stairs, grumbling under his breath on his way to the person’s room.

He arrived at the door and had a sort of epiphany. Or maybe more of panic attack. What if this man was a 6-foot-five bodybuilder with bulging muscles and a good lawyer? What if he had a weapon? What if perhaps Niall isn’t the best at persuasion?

Nevertheless, he had not hauled his arse up 3 flights of stairs just to back out now, and he was an honest man who kept his promises. So he knocked on the door. After a few painfully long seconds, it opened.

“Hello?”

The man was not a bodybuilder. He did not have bulging muscles. In fact, the man was quite slim, pretty much the same height as him, and very, very familiar. He knew this face.

Niall would say he knows his own face pretty well. He’s seen himself grow from the crooked-toothed, ruddy-cheeked youngster he once was to his slimmer, more masculine face of the present.

But _Zayn’s_ face was a whole other story, because back in Uni he was already ridiculously attractive, and it was unfair and rude and honestly, who looks that good _all the time_? Apparently his ex does, because he’s _here_ , and he graduated _6 years ago_ and hasn’t seen that beautiful face of his since.

Zayn and Niall’s story was short but sweet. They danced around each other for the first 6 months of Uni before their friends pressured them both to actually make a move. Niall’s major was Business, Zayn’s was Web Design, and they made each other’s classes somewhat bearable for their final 3 years of education.

After University, opportunities came up in different places, and neither of them was really ready for a long-distance relationship, so they mutually called it quits. Niall never really stopped having feelings for Zayn, but shit happens, and maybe he thinks back to his most memorable 3 years and kind of misses it. But he was supposed to be an adult now, or something like that, and he’s not allowed to still think about a boyfriend from 6 years ago and be sad. So he didn’t.

But now the object of his past affections is right in front of him, dressed all soft in a worn-in top and grey sweatpants, looking like he just rolled out of bed, and honestly, honestly. Niall looks down at his own sweat-damp grey button-up and really, how can he compete with that?

“I- uh.” Niall stammers, cheeks aflame. “Um. Hi?” Niall mentally kicks himself because _what are you doing_.

It’s like a lightbulb turns on in Zayn’s head as his eyes light up, pulling the flustered man into a full-body hug. “Niall. _Niall_.” He smiles into the blonde’s neck. “It’s been _year_ s.”

“Zayn!” He laughs back, surprised, nearly forgetting the whole shrimp fiasco, “God, it has, hasn’t it?” He doesn’t really know what Zayn’s up to these days.

For the first year or so after the breakup, he stalked his Facebook occasionally, enough to know that he was okay and still pretty as ever, but nothing more than that. God, what if Zayn was seeing someone? What if he’s become a millionaire, or a professional model like Niall hypothesized all those years ago?

“Come in, man, what are you doing here?” He was ushered in with a palm on the small of his back, and how is this so easy for Zayn?

\--

It’s not the same as going to someone’s house for the first time, because Niall’s always helping out cleaning these very rooms after a stay. The moment still has the same amount of weight to it though, because he can see Zayn’s beat-up Docs by the kitchen bench, a packet of Marlboro’s on his nightstand, and it feels like nothing has changed.

They’re sat down in the living area in front of the TV, and Niall’s been picking at a thread on his trousers while Zayn rambled on about his travelling and recent projects and such when Zayn gets his attention with a hand on his shoulder. “You alright, Ni?” Niall looks up at him. “This is weird, isn’t it?” he continues, and Niall can’t lie to him. Not after this long.

“I- I just wasn’t expecting to see you is all. I’m still in shock, it’s like- it’s weird. It is weird.” _I’ve been dreaming of this moment for years and nothing has felt real since you’ve been gone_. “It’s a lot to take in all at once.” Niall isn’t lying necessarily. Just not telling the whole truth.

Zayn seems to deflate a little as Niall speaks, though, and he feels like shit. It’s not Zayn’s fault he’s been strung up on his ex for this long. Niall’s about to attempt to remedy the situation when a disgruntled groan sounds from the other room.

“Zayn you prick, come back to bed! I’m cold!” Zayn just laughs quietly, but Niall is _mortified_.

\--

The boy wasn’t much older than him, with sharp features and tattoos across his bare collarbones and a mock-annoyed look on his face.

“Who’s this then? Did you bring fresh shrimp? I’m starving.” His voice was scratchy and raspy as he took a seat behind Zayn, wrapping his shirtless self around the skinny man’s waist and propping his head up on a shoulder. “How rude of me,” the man continued, extending a hand, “I’m Louis, your friendly neighborhood lazy arse.”

Niall shook his hand with his own hesitant one, being the gentleman he is, ignoring the defeated feeling in his chest as he takes in the scene.

“Lou, this is Niall. We met at Uni.” Niall is speechless. “The Irish one with the bright hair from my graduation photos.” Louis clicks his fingers, pointing at the younger man.

“Ah, yes. The man, the legend!”

“I, um. Legend?” Niall doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He just wants to go home, and not have to deal with his past mistakes. It’s at this point that Niall looks at Zayn’s flustered face.

“Louis, I know what you’re gonna say, and I don’t condone it-“

“You’re the one with the mouth! The boyfriend that gave the good blowies-“ Louis is dumped onto the arm of the scratchy lounge, cackling, Zayn’s cheeks aflame and oh. Okay. Niall can work with that.

“The one with the mouth? Is that my legacy?” Niall laughs as he says it, but Zayn, of course he does, sees right through it. He turns from his friend (?) to look at him, hands up in defence.

“Niall, Ni, no. You’re not- you know that wasn’t- I loved you.” Zayn immediately backpedals, stuttering and red as ever, and if Niall was having a panic attack before then what in God’s name is happening now? Louis’ eyes are flicking between the two of them, just as surprised, but much, much more confused.

“So, you two did fuck, right? I didn’t just make that up?” He jokes lamely, the tension in the room indifferent.

“Zayn, who is this guy, actually?” And that is not what Niall was meant to say then, probably, but he’s had enough of this guy already.

“My, uh, my mate.” Louis scoffs.

“You weren’t calling me mate fifteen minutes ago when I was riding your-“ Niall stands up.

“Right. Zayn, Lewis, I’ve seen enough. It was nice to see you again Zayn, but I’ve got work to do, and I’m obviously not wanted here.” Zayn shakes his head, getting up to get between his ex and the exit.

“Oi! It’s Lou-ee, shitstick.” Zayn gives him a look.

“Niall, please. He’s just being stupid, alright, we fuck. That’s it.” Niall looks him straight in the eye.

“It was stupid of me to even think-“ Niall rubs a hand over his face, wincing at the burn of his cheeks on his palm. “I hope you sort yourself out.” He walks around Zayn and to the door, stiffly like he wants to run away, but knows it won’t help. He stops in the doorway. “And, Lewis. Your fresh shrimp will be up shortly.”

\--

Niall retired to his room early that night. He waved off his co-workers under the guise of a headache and turned off his phone just in case. He felt he just can’t deal with people right then, and that’s okay, he reasons. He just needs to get his head on straight- as ironic as that is, considering his situation.

He has his own room at the guest house, one on the bottom floor next to the office for the sake of convenience. It’s not like he has to do much outside of the hotel anyway, what with how much he’s in charge of at the guest house during the day and the restaurant at night.

He dumped his keys on his bedside table, sinking into the squeaky mattress he calls his own and putting a hand through his mess of dyed hair. Niall’s had far too many bad days to not know how to take care of himself, though, so he sighs as he stands and slumps his way to his bathroom, turning the hot water valve to his shower.

Niall sighed contentedly as he felt the searing water crawl down his back, cascading over his shoulders and onto the tiled floor. He returns to his bedroom wrapped up in a white towel, sitting back down on his bed and relaxing his tired limbs.

His phone vibrates against the bedside table with a call. His breath hitches.

Niall had a custom ringtone for Zayn on his phone. He’d completely forgotten, because he hasn’t heard that song since Zayn had checked on him on his first night in his empty Newcastle flat. Afterwards they’d texted sparingly, then finally decided to break it off.

It had been a long time since then. He waits a couple more rings, and then with a shaky hand, he answers the call.

“Niall, hey.” The man’s voice is quiet and calm. “Thanks for picking up. I- thanks.”

“Sure, Zayn. What do you want, then?” Niall sighs back, not unkindly.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. I forgot how Louis can get sometimes, and I get that it looked bad from your side. I’m sorry.” Niall’s lips tighten.

“So what’s really happening, then?”

“It’s- I’d rather tell you in person, if that’s okay? You deserve that much.” And, does he really? Does Niall deserve that much? “Would we be able to meet up tomorrow?” Niall huffs a breath. He doesn’t know what to do with this, but hey, when else is he going to be able to see Zayn again?

“Yeah. Alright.”

\--

Niall is having a crisis. It’s 10am and he’s sitting in the restaurant, the floor almost completely void of diners after the earlier rush of breakfast-goers, and he doesn’t know what to think.

What could be so important that Zayn couldn’t tell him over the phone? Is Louis actually Zayn’s cousin? Perhaps Zayn is a special needs carer, being the sweetheart that he is, and Louis is his patient that he’s taken here to visit family.

Or something. Niall may be overthinking this whole ordeal.

But most importantly, why did Niall agree to meet his ex of 6 years after what had happened? There’s no denying at this point that Niall is definitely still into Zayn, but Niall could have ignored the call. He could’ve lived with the assumption that Zayn had become a bit of a douche with a snappy boyfriend that likes to make empty threats about shrimp.

But he _didn’t_.

Niall was known to be a happy-go-lucky sort of guy. He didn’t like the thought of anyone hating him, and he couldn’t stand to not know the full truth. He still trusted Zayn, though, because really, he had no reason not to.

The two of them have had too many good times with each other to just ignore each other forever; Niall’s always been a firm believer in fate.

Zayn greets him with a kind, one-sided smile, and a soft head of hair pushed into a short quiff in the front – nothing like the swooping, superbly crafted hairstyle of his late teens and early twenties. Niall wonders if he’d shaved it like he said he wanted to, ever since Liam did in junior year.

Niall smiles back, albeit a little weakly, the nerves getting to him already. Zayn takes a seat across from him.

“So I guess I have some explaining to do.”

“You could say that, yeah.” He replies, and Niall is trying really hard not to be rude, but. He lost a lot of sleep over this already. He’s not happy.

“I, um. Louis isn’t my boyfriend, if that’s what you’re thinking. We don’t have a romantic relationship.” Niall would breathe a sigh of relief if he weren’t still so tense.

“Okay,” Niall says on an exhale, “Alright. What is he, then?” Zayn shakes his head.

“He’s a lot of things. But to me, he’s a friend. That I fuck sometimes. We have that sort of arrangement, and we’ve been doing it for about a year.” Zayn sets the words out carefully, like Niall was one of the petunias he used to grow on his windowsill back home.

(Niall didn’t get it. _No one is gonna see them anyway, Zee. They take up our storage space._

 _A windowsill isn’t storage space anyway, Niall. And they’re pretty. They don’t need to be seen to be pretty_.)

Niall isn’t shocked. He’s curious. “Is that. I don’t know. Are you okay with that?” Niall pays more attention to Zayn’s face. To the paled, cautious demeanor, to the worry under his eyes.

“Why does it matter to you what I think? We haven’t seen each other in six years, Zayn.” Niall huffs, exasperated. “I don’t know what to say. Why are you telling me?” Niall has always been an open-minded person. The fact that 5 years after their relationship ended, Zayn had found someone to fuck on a regular basis wasn’t that alarming. But why did he need to know?

“I- I just think you deserve to know.” Zayn looks like a deer in headlights. Like he doesn’t know why.

“But why? I know we had good times, Zayn, but… It’s been a long time. I could’ve dealt with not knowing.” Zayn is silent for a couple of seconds. “What do I mean to you, Zayn?” Zayn takes a deep breath. Bows his head down towards the table between them and fiddles with his hands.

“I’m going to tell you something, and you can leave if you want. You can go.” He blinks slowly. Clears his throat. “I haven’t had a proper relationship since- y’know. No one ever- They’re not you.” Zayn’s voice is jerky and tight. His eyes are directing downwards, towards his twiddling thumbs. He almost looks sad to admit it.

And Niall isn’t having that.

Not in his restaurant.

“Zayn. Zee. Look at me.” He reluctantly looks up. “I haven’t either. I’ve never been able to get over you, okay? You were very special to me and I haven’t just forgotten about us.” Niall maintains eye contact the hole way through, encouragingly. “It’s not just you.” Zayn seems frustrated.

“You don’t- it’s more than that. Do you know what I’m doing these days?” Zayn doesn’t wait for a response. “I’m a nobody. I had all these dreams, Niall. I thought I was gonna get places. I couldn’t hold a job down in London. I lived back home for a while, and I’ve only recently saved up enough to rent an apartment with Louis. He’s paying for most of our stuff. It kills me, Niall.”

The tension of the room is a heavy weight on Niall’s shoulders. He had always imagined Zayn to be the one to get his life together first – that London was a place full of opportunities and bright lights, that the Zayn of present would be in a whole other league. He thought Zayn didn’t need him anymore.

“Louis’ down here for some meeting for his company. I mean - not his company, but the one he works for. He wanted me to come with him because I haven’t been on holiday in – well. A long time.” Zayn sighs heavily. He has the demeanor of a ruined man. His adam’s apple bobs. Niall is lost for words.

“Zayn – I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Zayn waves him off.

“It’s not your problem. And it’s not your fault, either. I know you’ll think that, because I know you. Please don’t.” He’s right.

“I know I didn’t have an influence on it. I’m just sorry that that’s what you’ve been up against.” Niall knew that it was the right thing to say in that moment as soon as the words left his mouth. Harry’s soppy movie nights must’ve been getting to him more than he thought. Zayn seemed grateful for his honesty.

“Thanks. I, um. I didn’t mean to get all mopey on you this early in the morning.” They both chuckle.

“It’s okay. You seem like you needed it.” Niall grinned at him, genuine for the first time in too long, and the other man mirrors him.

\--

“You met up with Zayn? _Zayn_ of all people and you didn’t notify me immediately?” Harry needs to calm down. He gets a bit excited sometimes. Niall rolls his eyes.

“Well, I _was_ kind of having a _mental breakdown_ , which is a tiny bit more important than keeping you lot posted with all the ‘goss.”

“Okay, I get that. You took a mental health evening for your precious wellbeing. But you still won’t tell me what happened and you’re all pouty,” Harry gestures towards the general area that is Niall.

Niall is _not_ pouting. “I am _not_ pouting. You’re interrogating me. On the job, mind you! I could dock your pay for all this dilly-dallying!” Niall makes his point by handing a customer her change over the counter. “That’s $15.40 change, love.”

“You wouldn’t dare, Horan. You’re in love with me. Sadly for you, dear prince, my heart beats for another.” Niall bites back a giggle.

“Enough with you, slave. Get back in that kitchen.” Harry whips his bum with a towel on the way out.

“I’ll get you to spill, you just wait.” Liam looks over from the refreshment bar, brows drawn close together in concern.

“You are alright, aren’t you Nialler? It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen you this bent out of shape.” Liam is too pure for this world, sometimes. Niall flashes him an honest grin.

“Just fine, Payno. I promise.”

\--

See, it’s not that Niall is a secretive person. When you’re constantly in such close proximity with the same few people for so long, you learn that there’s not much point in keeping secrets. Harry has his ways.

It’s just that when Niall spots a dark head of hair from across the aisle at the local grocery later that day, sees the laugh lines making their homes in the corners of Zayn’s eyes, holds his hand for the first time all over again, he doesn’t want to share this.

Not a chance.

\--

That evening, Niall brings in some more student chefs from the Uni, and after a good talking-to on how to present side dishes, he’s on his way to the cinema in the centre of the city. The new Batman movie is out, and Zayn’s always been a Marvel fan. If Niall’s gonna be doing this casual dating thing with Zayn before he has to fly back to his flat in London, Niall’s going to show him a good time.

The date goes splendidly. Zayn actually asked him what happened during the movie afterwards, and blames Niall choosing seats in the back row for him missing out on parts. Niall’s never really been one for voyeurism - that’s more Harry’s thing - but having a snog in the back of the theatre made him feel like a teenager again.

\--

“So,” Zayn started, taking his eyes off of his own hand enveloped in Niall’s to speak. “I think you should re-meet Louis before I go. Get off on a better foot.” Niall startles. “Is that okay?”

“I mean… have you talked to him about it? He doesn’t seem too keen on me.” _Us._

“He wants to meet you. As blunt as he may be, he wants to see what the big whoop is about, you know? I’m leaving the house more often he’s used to. He’s curious.“ Niall nods. “I know he seemed really abrasive. He was just a little cranky about his shrimp, is all.”

“I- okay. I’ll meet him. I trust you.” Zayn smiles across at him.

“I’ll text you the details, bring you up to the room for dinner and all that.”

“Dinner? In the room that _I_ own? That you’re paying _me_ for? Eating room service from _my_ -“

“Okay! Alright. I get it. Would you prefer fucking take-away? We can eat it on the sidewalk, if you like.” They’re both laughing, filling up the quaint café with joy. Giggling like schoolchildren. Leaning into each other over the table where their hands are joined.

“Get McDonald’s. I love Harry’s cooking and all, but it’s satisfying to have something a little unhealthy every now and then.” Niall laughs to himself. “Harry won’t cook with tomatoes that aren’t organic.” Zayn smiles like he’s known Harry just as long.

“God forbid the rosemary isn’t pesticide-free!”

“Where are the cage-free eggs? We’re out of vegan cheese!” They fall together, grinning, laughing. It’s like they never stopped.

\--

“ _Niall_. This isn’t funny anymore. What. Is. Happening. With. Zayn?” Harry punctuated each word with a poke to Niall’s ruddy cheek.

“Things.” Niall answered, rolling his eyes and continuing his paperwork.

“What kind of things?” Niall would like to reiterate that Harry does get a bit too excited at times.

“Things that I would rather keep private, thank you, Chef.” Harry sighs dramatically, taking a seat next to Niall’s office desk.

“You know,” The younger man murmurs, “Liam’s worried about you. He thinks you’re getting into something too serious, too quickly.”

“It’s been 6 years. How slowly does he expect us to go?” Niall shakes his head. “I get that you lot are worried. It’s just –“ Niall puts his pen down. “I don’t want to ruin this before it really starts. I don’t want to lose him again.” Harry’s eyebrow crinkles in concern. Niall bites back a laugh. He looks like a sad otter.

“We never negatively impacted your relationship back then. Why would we now? We only want you to be happy.”  

“I know. It just feels really fragile what we have right now, you know? So much has changed since Uni. And he’s going back to London soon anyway. Sharing the details with you lot would just make this too – what’s the word –“

“Official?”

“Yeah,” Niall lets out a deep exhale. “Something like that.”

“Well, we’re here for when you’re ready to talk to us, yeah?” Harry doesn’t seem satisfied with ending the conversation like this, Niall can tell. “Take care, use a condom, and get his email address when you’re done. Invite him to our Christmas do in a couple months. I don’t know. Just don’t let him drift away again.” Niall grins up at him, grateful.

“Not a chance.”

\--

Niall is in front of the door again. Brick in his stomach, nerves clouding his better judgment. But he didn’t come all this way and endure Harry’s questioning to not go through with it. It’s not like Louis is his actual family, for fuck’s sake.

Niall knocks on the door. Conveniently, Niall thinks, it’s Louis who answers the door. He smiles at the younger man.

“Hey, man. Malik tells me you’ll be joining us for tea?” Niall grins back. He hopes Louis is being genuine, because Niall feels like a bit of a joke, all dressed up to have dinner in his own hotel.

“That’s the plan.” He hopes he doesn’t look too terrified. He’s been told that before.

“Well come on in, then. We’ve got a Big Mac with your name on it.”

\--

The evening goes smoothly. Louis is, surprisingly, a decent human being after all, and everything seems forgiven from the first night. They play FIFA, eat fries, and Niall can do this.

Even if it’s only for a little while.

\--

Niall’s driving, trying not to make eye contact with Louis in the rear vision mirror. The city gets busier that closer they get to the airport. Men, women, and all sorts lugging their baggage to their next location. Zayn next to him, oddly mute; headphones in even though the radio is humming quietly between them. Louis in the back seat talking to his sisters on the phone.

Niall had offered to drive them to the airport the evening before. He didn’t like the thought of Zayn hopping on his plane with nothing to look back to. Niall wanted to be missed, in a way. He wanted Zayn to know he wanted this, too. He almost regrets this decision now, listening to the click-click-click of the indicator as he turns into the carpark of Newcastle International Airport.

Security goes through smoothly, their bags checked and ready to go. They sit at Gate 19, snacking on stale café muffins and waiting for the intercom to signal their departure.

“You’ve got a crumb on your face.” Zayn crosses his eyes to try to look at it, and Niall snorts. “On your mouth, dumbass. Look-“ Niall motions on his own face where it is, and Zayn frowns.

“Well I don’t see anything there, Niall. Help a poor man out.” Zayn is also a child. Louis gags.

“Keep it down, you two. I’d like to keep my lunch in my stomach, thanks.” They two ignore the sleepy mess next to them. Zayn wipes his mouth with a napkin as they laugh. Niall finds it hard to remember a time he hasn’t been laughing, at this point. It’s a startling realization.

Zayn turns to him, serious.

“Y’know, Ni, if I go today I won’t be able to come back. I can’t- I can’t finance a trip back down here anytime soon.” Niall frowns at the shift in mood.

“I could – get your email, or something? Keep in touch?”

Zayn has a wild look in his eyes. Niall traces that look back to a tattoo parlor in Bradford, a tattoo gun poised above Zayn’s left rib; a conversation about moving into his own place, and having a room littered with spray paint and decorated canvas; that’s a look of a decision made.

Zayn is determined, and Niall doesn’t know what to think.

“You know what, Niall? Fuck this.” Zayn gets up, a hand on Niall’s arm guiding him to do the same. “I’m not going anywhere.” Niall blanks.

“You’re – what?” Zayn smiles.

“I’m not leaving. I can’t, okay? I don’t know exactly what’s going on up there,” Zayn motions to the top of Niall’s head, “but I don’t think I’ll be able to stand never seeing you again.”

Niall tears up, and before he can play it off as a bit of dust in his eyes Zayn already notices. Niall’s always been a little teary in emotional situations.

“You’d – you’d do that? You want to stay here for me?”

“Niall, I love you. I’ve known that this whole time. And I know this is a big thing, it’s huge, but will you do this with me?” Zayn stops and takes a breath, calming himself. “Will you be my boyfriend, Niall?”

And Niall laughs through his wet eyes because they’re _adults_ , and Niall is getting promposed to in an airport and the intercom is blaring their gate number and Niall, very pointedly, is not crying.

“Yes, you _fucking_ idiot, yes.”

\--

Niall hadn’t had a roommate since Zayn in college. He sees that as a blessing, because as sociable a person he was, he could see himself going absolutely nuts having to clean up after someone he wasn’t ass-over-tits in love with.

Zayn seemed to have slotted into his life quite nicely, though. He keeps his clothes off the floor, his cigarettes in one place, and mud off his shoes. He’s gotten work from an online graphic design company since he moved in, working from his trusty Mac in their shared room on the ground floor.

Harry is upset that he didn’t get all this drama on camera, but is happy nonetheless that Zayn is hanging around. Harry had actually approached Zayn the morning he moved in, thanking him.

(“ _He loves you. He never stopped. Be good to him, and I’ll be good to you. We clear?”_

_“You’re about as intimidating as a kitten with a spatula, Haz.”_

_“Oi! At least a kitten with a butter knife. Give me some dignity_.”)

Louis got over it, mostly. He had enough cash to visit every couple months, dump some of Zayn’s things off and complain about his new roommate. Although now, Louis’ Zayn privileges definitely do not expand to the bedroom anymore – Louis wouldn’t dare to complain.

Niall doesn’t like to toot his own horn, but he’s probably the happiest man on earth. And in love with the prettiest.


End file.
